winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 306
Layla's Choice is the sixth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis At Alfea, Stella is worried about the Winx and her father. Stella turns the pixies into the Winx to convince Griselda that they are still at Alfea. Meanwhile on Andros, a mermaid rises from the water and Aisha recognizes her as Tressa, princess of the mermaids, and she tells the Winx that Valtor captured her mother. She reveals she was scared and fled from the fight against Valtor. Aisha gives the Winx some Morphix power to help them breathe underwater. They transform and swim to the bottom of the sea. Meanwhile, Nova tells Stella that Chimera is the new Princess of Solaria and that she is disinherited. Back on Andros, The Winx journey down to the city of mermaids and they swim to the bottom of the trench to get Queen Ligea. The mermaids, turned by Valtor's magic, began to attack them. As the Winx fight the mermaids, Stella decides to go to Solaria and transforms the pixies into fairies. Piff, as Stella, leaves the room and starts traveling around Alfea. While Stella looks for Piff, the Winx fend off the mermaids and hurry to the prison. Tecna uses her magic to keep the mermaids away. The pixies, as fairies, look around Alfea and try to find Piff, but Griselda catches them and learns about the Winx are missing. The Winx swim to the bottom of the trench as living coral attacks them, and they find Queen Ligea's crown and see the Kraken's lair. They journey into the lair and the Kraken attacks them. It grabs Aisha and takes her into the depths of its lair. Bloom and the Winx follow the Kraken and find Queen Ligea in a prison cell. Tressa frees her mother and as Queen Ligea exits the cave, Tress hurries to catch up to the Winx. As the Winx try to free Aisha, Tressa cuts of some of its tentacles and frees Aisha. They swim out of the lair and catch up to Queen Ligea. Queen Ligea reveals that the Coral Gem in her scepter can restore Aisha’s sight. They hurry to the surface to catch the last rays of sunlight for the scepter. As the Winx swim up, the Kraken pursues them and they use convergence to seal of the cave. The cave starts to collapse and the Kraken breaks free. It impales Queen Ligea with one of its sharp tentacles and the Kraken retreats back to its lair. Bloom uses her power to get them to the surface of the water. Aisha decides to use the scepter’s power to heal Queen Ligea instead of curing her blindness. Because of this, she receives her Enchantix but she is still blind. Major Events *Stella receives bad news of her place in the new royal hierarchy in Solaria, and is disinherited. *The Winx meet Tressa, an incorrupted mermaid. *The Winx also meet the Mermaid Queen Ligea, also incorrupted. *Aisha sacrifices the chance to regain her eyesight to save Mermaid Queen Ligea, thus earning her Enchantix. Debuts *Princess Tressa *Queen Ligea *Aisha's Enchantix *Kraken Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Griselda *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Kiko *Nova *Cassandra *Chimera *King Radius *Tressa *Ligea Spells used None (All unnamed spells) Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Kether Donahue as Tressa Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *This is the final appearance of Aisha's Winx transformation and form **However, the top part of her Winx outfit can be seen during her Enchantix transformation. *Stella appears in this episode, but she does not transform because she is not going to Andros. *This is the first Enchantix transformation of the season. Mistakes *In one scene, Musa's wings were green instead of blue. Quotes Tressa, what happened?'' - ''Aisha Valtor attacked our castle and destroyed it, he turned most of my family and friends into monsters, my mother was captured and imprisoned, and I was hoping you can help me, but now I realized it's not possible! - Tressa Aaahh! Help me! - Aisha Aisha! - Flora I'm coming, Aisha! - Bloom Video 4Kids Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume